Love Conquers All
by BlackTidefan
Summary: This is a different style to the book w/ different scenarios. I know that this doesn't really follow the Goblet of Fire but I wanted to have my twist in the story.


Harry Potter Fanfiction

Harry/Fleur

Tri Wizard Tournament

Love Conquers All

Chapter 1 Secret Meeting

Harry sighed as he stared out across the lake in the late darkish night after the second task. He still hasn't recovered from the incident under the lake, lying back on the semi wet grass he closed his eyes and played back the event.

Fleur watched him for a few minutes before setting beside him. She knew that when they first met at the meeting of Champions she recalled him being merely a little boy, but to her he isn't a little boy anymore after saving her and her little sister her Vela powers she knew that Harry was her soul mate but telling him was going to be quite difficult.

Feeling someone now setting beside him Harry turned his head to see a mellow Fleur Delacour. "What do you want?" he asked her questioningly. He saw that she was taken aback by his voice. "I'm sorry Fleur I've just been under pressure and stressed out by this entire situation I've been put in." he said calming down a little bit.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Fleur knew this was going to be hard telling him. "Well Harry I have some news that you might want to hear." She said as she was now sitting across from him. Seeing that she got his attention she started. "Harry I've found out after you rescued me I felt this magnificent feeling when you grabbed me out of the water. Knowing the feeling I went to my grandmother and asked her what that was about, she told me that the reason I felt the feeling is that were connected souls." She said exhausted as she put her head into her hands crying not wanting to see his reaction.

Harry was by far means shocked to hear this. Somehow he and Fleur were connected after he rescued her during the task that's why he was feeling strange all day. As he removed her hands and slowly tilted her head up to meet his gaze he slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Fleur was shocked Harry was actually kissing her, sure she was seventeen turning eighteen in a month but harry was turning sixteen in a couple of days she couldn't care less. Breaking the kiss she looked into his green eyes and she knew that she loved him right then and there. "Harry I love you with all my heart." She said as she leaned into him. "I love you to Fleur with all my heart too." She heard him.

Chapter 2 Champions Ball

Harry was nervous as hell. Tonight was the Yule ball, ever since he and Fleur got together the other students made it hard in public to show any kinds of PDA the Professors seemed fine with their new relationship? He thought as he waited for her at the entrance of Gryffindor. "Harry I'm so excited about tonight." He heard Fleur as she ran up to him and hugged him. "I am too love I am too." He said as they walked off to breakfast.

(The Ball)

Harry was wearing a men's Italian Black Tuxedo Suit that costed him nearly a thousand dollars. Then he saw Fleur slowly walking towards him breathtakingly curvy red dress that matched his black suit. "Wow love, you look gorgeous." Was all he could say as they kissed. "Well thank you babe and you look beautiful also." Fleur said as they departed down the stairs to wait behind the other Champions as they all stared at the beautiful couple.

Harry and Fleur danced through the evening as they emerged out of the dance floor to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "Wow guys you stayed out there for nearly two hours straight dancing, we couldn't even do half n our before Ron got hungry." Hermione stated before they all laughed together as they saw Ron getting red faced.

It was getting near midnight when the D.J announced the last slow dance as the Champions made their way to the dance floor Harry knew it was almost time for his speech. As the song ended the D.J handed the microphone to him. Taking it as he turned to the students and faculty he simply said; "Fleur you've helped my life know what love really is along with my friends so I am asking you to marry me?" he nervously got down on his knee and opened to reveal the Potter crested emerald diamond ring.

Fleur was astounded and excited before she knew what she was doing she said yes because she really believed in her and Harry's love.


End file.
